1. Field
This invention relates generally to a holder for elongated implements, specifically to such a holder that is especially suitable for use on a boat or other confined place.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore fishing rods, golf clubs, and other elongated implements have been stored in various types of holders. The following is a description of some of these.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,778 (1961) to Leonard shows a dispenser for wires cut to a predetermined length; the dispenser is constructed of parallel tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,069 (1964) to Hollins shows a storage rack for cosmetics. Its top surface is ribbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,450 (1966) to Lambert shows a storage rack with modular units. Each module has a tube for holding lipstick containers or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,572 (1967) to Hall shows a fish pole carrier for the roof of an auto. Tubes 21 hold the rods at their distal ends and loops 22 hold them at their proximal ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,070 (1977) to Magnussen, Jr. shows a modular rack. Some modules hold one or two round tubes or square tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,092 (1981) to Boyer shows a holder for elongated articles such as crayons. A series of tubes with retention means are formed on a flat support substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,591 (1986) to Mikesell shows a implement holder for pencils and the like. It comprises a series of parallel troughs with retention means (FIG. 5).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,087 (1987) to York shows a modular ski rack, with parallel staggered channels. It is meant to hold the skis vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,505 (1990) to Moeller shows a fishing rod holder comprising two end holders. Each end holder has a series of vertically stacked clamping rings with slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,723 (1991) to Lamadelein shows a hockey stick carrier. The carrier has two U-shaped channels. Each channel has at its top protruding lips at both sides. Note in FIG. 3 that the two lips 38 and 40 form with the partition between channels a T-shaped member. The lips are not continuous for the entire length of the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,764 (1994) to Cima shows a pen holder with a group of integral parallel tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,519 (1997) to Daigle shows a rod and reel caddy comprising a frame with a series of short tubes 30 at one end and open clamps at the other end.
Patent Application Publication 2002/0002791 to Thompson shows a fishing rod holder comprising an elongated cylinder with a top cutout and a telescoping cover.
All of the above holders have one or more disadvantages. Some will roll and thus are not suitable for nautical use. Some take a lot of space and thus cannot be used in areas where space is scarce. Some are difficult to access, and take up valuable passage, walking, or movement space. Others cannot hold multiple implements. Some cannot hold fishing rods, with their awkward projecting and relatively fragile reel.